


Laundry Day

by imkerfuffled



Series: 62 Things The Avengers Are Not Allowed To Do [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Skippy's List, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8. Thor is not allowed to be naked at Headquarters. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this out of order because I challenged myself to post something new each day this week, and I didn't have anything else ready.

Steve was having a nice day. He sat in the living room of Stark tower doodling on his tablet, bitter sludge-coffee in hand just the way he liked it, and half-completed crossword at his elbow. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and only a minimal amount of traffic was honking during morning rush hour. All in all, Steve couldn’t ask for better.

Without warning, Tony Stark ran screaming through the room and out the hallway.

Steve blinked. For a moment, he frowned at his drawing, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t seeing things. Slowly, he raised his head to stare blankly right in front of him.

“What. Just. Happened?” he asked thin air.

Thin air answered in the form of JARVIS. “As you remember, Thor’s armor was doused in tar during the course of your last mission,” the AI informed him, “He is currently washing it.”

The confused furrows on Steve’s forehead only deepened.

“His only other clothes are with Doctor Foster, in London.”

“… Ah.”

* * *

 

Natasha strode down the hall with her uniform held at arm’s length between two fingers. Behind her, Clint did the same with his own goop-covered costume. They both squished slightly as they walked, since they were still damp from showering, and Natasha wore a purple towel wrapped around her head.

“I hate tar,” Clint muttered, running his hand aggressively through his own hair in an attempt to dry it. Since he had said this at least twenty-three times already, Natasha ignored him. With bare feet slapping the tiles, she rounded the corner into the laundry room two steps ahead of Clint.

She let out an involuntary squeak and threw her hands over her eyes.

From the split second view she got of the room, Natasha gathered this: 1) Tony Stark still did not understand the function of a washing machine and didn’t realize that holograms were unnecessary in the process of cleaning clothes. 2) Nor did he understand that twenty-five machines was overkill in a building used primarily for business purposes. And 3) there was a very naked Thor standing in the middle of it all, muttering irritably in Old Norse at a running washer.

_(And 4) Thor was rather well-endowed.)_

Clint appeared behind her shoulder and stopped complaining about tar midsentence.

He stared.

Natasha removed one hand from her face and used it to cover Clint’s eyes.

She backed them both slowly out of the laundry room.

(If there was a slight gap between her fingers… well, it wasn’t her fault.)

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards, Jarvis reminds a highly apologetic Thor that nudity is taboo in many Midguardian cultures, Tony stocks the tower with clothes that would fit an Asgardian god, Steve won't stop laughing like the little shit he is, and Clint is jealous. It is unclear whether that's because he saw Natasha clearly admiring Thor, or because it's now confirmed that Thor's biceps are not the only things of his that are larger than Clint's. Meanwhile, Bruce is just glad he stayed in the lab during all of this.


End file.
